villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lex Luthor (Mortal Kombat)
Superman's Arch-nemesis has appeared left and right in a casualty of DC related Video Games. Here are some instances: Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Alexander Joseph Luthor, also known as simply Lex Luthor, is a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. He is the archenemy of Superman and the DC equivalent of Jax Briggs. Story Mode After Darkseid was defeated by Superman, Lex Luthor was arrested shortly after by the Man of Steel as being one of Darkseid's accomplices. As Luthor was arrested, Darkseid attempted to escape through a boom tube, but with no prevail, as Superman blasted him with his Heat Vision, causing Darkseid and Shao Kahn(who was just blasted by Raiden at the same time) to merge and form Dark Kahn. Shortly after, the Justice League turned their attention to the potential uprising of Darkseid as "invaders"(Mortal Kombat characters) start showing up. Meanwhile, Luthor somehow escapes from prison, and leads a small group of villains, consisting of Catwoman, Joker and Deathstroke. Eventually, as Darkseid's uprising grows, Luthor's posse is forced to join forces with the Justice League. They eventually succeed in defeating Darkseid's "Forces"(Mortal Kombat Characters) and defeat Darkseid, who was merged with Shao Kahn. Trivia *Lex Luthor's ending is a reference to Deadly Alliance, as he teams up with Quan Chi *Luthor shares many moves with Sektor, specifically the flame thrower and the missiles. Injustice: Gods Among Us Alexander Joseph Luthor, AKA Lex Luthor, is a minor antagonist of Injustice. He, along with regime Batman, attempted to help the Justice League beat the Regime League. He was killed by Superman late in the story. Story When Superman became evil, thanks to the Joker for killing 2 billion people with a bomb and tricking Superman to killing Lois, Luthor immeaditatly searched for help. He did with no success, until the normal Justice League came to help. Lex Luthor and the League went and waged a war on the Regime League. Late in the story, he aligns himself with Superman, and attempts to kill him when he is in space. However, Superman was not affected, and came crashing down and choked Luthor to death, killing him. Trivia *He was voiced by Mark Rolston *He is classified as a Power Character *He is one of the biggest characters and the slowest characters in the game, along with Solomon Grundy, Bane and Doomsday. Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is Superman's archenemy and the main antagonist of Lego Batman 2. He made an alliance with Joker in an attempt to conquer the world, but failed and was arrested. Story In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Lex Luthor is a trailing presidential candidate. He has also been nominated for the Man of the Year award and goes to Gotham City for the ceremony. He loses to Bruce Wayne, and begins to despise Wayne for not only winning the award, but for the witty comments he made towards Lex and having more female companions with him. When The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Penguin, The Riddler, and Two-Face raided the awards, Lex didn't faint or flee but instead watched them, particularly The Joker, and shared his table with Harley, Riddler, Penguin, and Two-Face as Joker spoke on the stage. When Batman and Robin arrived in the Bat-boat, Lex and the others ran before it landed on the table. Lex later breaks Joker out of Arkham Asylum with a Kryptonite powered gun, The Deconstructor, which can pull apart shiny black objects. Lex hints that it can be used to destroy Batman's vehicles, such as the Batmobile and Batwing, and they team-up. Joker robs Ace Chemicals and creates false Kryptonite. When Batman and Robin take it after a hard fought battle, he and Lex use the tracking device in it to find the Batcave, destroy Batman's vehicles, and take the Kryptonite Batman keeps in a vault. They leave for LexCorp in a large aircraft with the Kryptonite. Batman and Superman infiltrate the aircraft, but Batman is dropped through a trapdoor and while Superman saves him, the aircraft escapes. At LexCorp, Lex Luthor uses Krytonite on Superman and crushes Batman, and they finish construction of a large Joker-robot. After they blast through the roof on their way back to Gotham, Batman and Superman reveal they switched costume. Batman and Superman try to stop the robot, but Lex Luthor opens up a giant box of Kryptonite, weakening Superman. He tries to shoot Batman, but Batman escapes and saves Superman. The robot lands back in Gotham and is approached by Batman and a weakened Superman. Lex and Joker force them into the Metro. After several attempts to stop them, Batman and Superman escape. Lex gives a speech at the City Hall while Joker sprays a mind altering gas, which makes the people love and support Lex Luthor as president. Once again, Batman and Superman arrive to stop them. The latter uses his heat vision to destroy the robot's flower that is distributing the gas, then he uses the little strength he has left to punch through the robot, disabling its flight. However, Superman is completley disabled by the Krypotonite inside, and is not playable for the rest of story mode. As Joker is using the Deconstructor on Batman, Robin arrives in a multi-coloured Batmobile, which cannot be pulled apart. Joker and Lex chase him and Batman through the city while they leave a Kryptonite trail which resembles Joker's face. Lex realizes that it is visible from space and scolds the Joker. Due to his dislike of Bruce Wayne, he decides to attack Wayne Tower. As Batman predicted, Martian Manhunter saw the Kryptonite trail from space and alerted the rest of the Justice League. While Superman and Wonder Woman keep the building standing, Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, and Cyborg fight the robot and drive it into the ground. Green Lantern created constructs to keep the building standing, which freed up Wonder Woman and she and The Flash joined the others to finish the robot off. As the robot is destroyed, Joker emerges and tries to use his joybuzzer to defeat the Justice League, but was defeated. However Lex soon emerged inside his Power Armour Robot and used it to attack the heroes as the game's final boss. Batman then contacted Martian Manhunter for help and Manhunter activated the watchtower laser. With the help of the heroes, Manhunter was able to use the laser to defeate Luthor, who was then finished off by Batman. After his defeat, Lex was arrested and sent to prison along with the Joker. Trivia *He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also voiced him in the DC Animated Universe, and Mr. Krabs Other Games *Lex Luthor appeared as a villain in the DC version of Scribblenauts. *He was the main villain in the video game version of Superman Returns. Category:Superman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Partners in Crime Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Injustice Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Villains by Power